Summetime Blues
by roseleake24
Summary: AU if Paris never happened but with our newbies. Maya is still dealing with Cam's death. He comes along and changes it all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh new story so excited. I got a new laptop recently so things are going to be a lot easier. So basically when I have free time and such I'll be ether typing, writing or updating as long as my homework and grades don't get into the way. Summertime Blues is an AU story as if the whole Paris plot didn't happen. Basically the bus ride back from Paris and beyond so enjoy oh yeah it is matlingsworth. Thanks for reading my other stories and such ill update them soon

Summetime Blues:

Maya sat in her room writing in her notebook. It's all she did lately. She also blasted her music. She needed an escape from everything. The one person she relied on most was gone. "I miss you." Maya said out loud looking. "I know you can't hear me but I do miss you."

"Maya, Zig is waiting outside!" Katie said with a stern look. Maya sighed. Katie leaned against the door way with her arms crossed. She watched Maya write for a minute. Maya had been through a lot these couple of months. "You can't hide from him all summer." Katie said. Maya put down her pencil and stopped writing for a minute to look up at her older sister. "I can sure as hell try. I'm going out through the back." Maya said getting up. Maya slid through Katie and snuck out through the back.

Maya walked down the street when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Maya, can we talk?" Zig asked. He looked like a mess just like Maya. He wasn't in his usual clothes. He was in sweats and a tee. Maya looked up at him and it took all of her not to just lash out at him. "Leave me alone." Maya said crossing her arms. "I need five minutes," Zig begged, He knew why she was acting this way. Everyone knew. He just wanted to tell her his side of what happened that frightful day. Maya turned around and walked away. She tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and turned around again for a quick second. She saw Zig in the distance just standing there with his head down. Maya found a bench and just sat there. She put her head in between her hands and sighed.

"I HATE YOU!" Maya screamed. "You couldn't be talking about me right?" A voice said. She looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. Maya instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Maya said sincerely. The boy chuckled. "I'm Miles. Hollingsworth." Miles introduced himself formally. "I'm Matlin. Maya Matlin." Maya stuttered. The boy smiled. "So what are you doing here so early in the morning Matlin, Maya Matlin?" Miles asked. Maya produced a weak smile at his joke. "People trouble. Why are you here?" She asked in reply. Maya looked up at Miles. "I broke up with my girlfriend about ten minutes ago." Miles said ignoring her glance. "Why?" Maya curiously asked. "You ask many questions." Miles commented. "Sorry." Maya said softly.

Miles cracked his hands. "I needed something new. She was controlling and I was sick and tired of it. Besides, it's summer." Miles said. "Shit." Maya accidently said. She looked at her phone. "What's wrong Matlin? Princess issues?" Miles asked her. "Past curfew asshole." Maya replied. She stood up and looked at Miles for a moment. It was like he was going to say something. "See ya around Maya." Miles said. Maya smiled as she walked away. He was certainly different.

Maya got home and laid in bed. For once she smiled, a real smile for the first time in months. Katie snuck into Maya's room. "Are you gonna survive the summer chicken little? You seem pretty beaten up lately." Katie asked hugging her. Maya sat there in thought. "Just maybe. Do you really have to go Katie?" Maya whined. "Yes I do. Even though Tori's gone you still have Tristan right?" Katie asked sympathetically. "Yeah don't remind me that Tori's gone. Everyone leaves." Maya said getting upset. "Maya…" Katie said realizing she struck a nerve. Maya laughed to hide it. "No it's fine.. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Katie." Maya said now in thought. Katie got up worried as she walked out the door. "Well goodnight Maya. Love you." Katie said. Maya put in her headphones and tuned everything out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys long time no see! I haven't abandoned you guys! Thanks so much for the love and support of this story. It means the world to me lala. I miss Degrassi a lot so fanfiction is helping with this lovely hiatus just kidding it's not lovely. Review maybe? Anyways here is chapter 2 to Summertime Blues.

Chapter 2:

"Katie's gone. Tori's gone. What are we going to do this summer?" Maya asked Tristan curiously. Tristan sighed and sat back in the chair. "Maya, you know there's still Zig to deal with." Tristan commented. Maya frowned. "I don't want to see Zig. Not now." Maya said. "It's been months." Tristan said trying. "So? He's not coming back and I miss him." Maya said with tears in her eyes. Tristan felt bad for what he said. He went over and gave her a hug. "We will get through this Maya." Tristan commented. "I promise."

Maya walked home crying. She didn't understand why people _still_ to this day brought him up. It hurt. Really bad and Maya couldn't help but just cry till she felt even the slightest bit of happiness. He's been gone five months and he's not coming back. "Maya?" Miles asked behind her. She turned around and saw it was Miles. She quickly wiped her eyes to not look like she was crying. "Miles, hi." Maya said. Miles walked up to her. He saw how puffy her eyes were and how she had little black lines from the eyeliner she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked concerned. Maya shrugged and looked up. "I'm walking home. Nothing wrong. You should go." She told him. She didn't want him to know anything. He was just this guy. A guy who appeared out of nowhere. Miles stopped walking. "It's okay Maya." Miles tried. That actually sent Maya off. She turned around and went up to him. "You don't get me! You are just some person!" Maya screamed. Maya was so furious at everyone and everything. It just came pouring out of her. "I'm stupid and dumb! Why me?" Miles went over to try to calm her down. He put his hands on her shoulders and she just shoved them off. She was still in a hysterical. "Maya…" Miles whispered. "No don't Maya me Miles! I got dumped the way no person should ever go through. It's not fair! I was so happy!" She cried.

Maya's hair was all messed up. Tears were pouring down her face. By that point, all her makeup was smeared to the extreme. Maya sank down on the sidewalk and cried even harder. This broke Miles's heart. He barely knew her and hearing what she said hurt him. Miles sank down to where Maya was continuing to sob. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and just held her in a grip. She laid her hand on his shoulder and just let everything out. "I just miss him." A little whimper came out of her, Miles looked at her confused. He was surprised Maya didn't push him away like she did before

Maya got herself together after a while. She came back into reality and looked at Miles who was just sitting there holding her. "I-I-I'm so sorry." Maya finally said. Miles looked at her. He didn't know what to really say. He didn't really know where to go after her little breakdown. 'Miles say something." Miles sat there cold. He had vivid flashbacks of what happened with his family and it scared him. His sisters and his dad constantly going at it, then when they moved out Miles got it.

Miles got up and walked away. He didn't say a single word to Maya. He couldn't find the words to say. Miles was shaking and he couldn't cry. It just wouldn't come out. It was like there was a huge rock in his chest and it hurt like hell but fighting it wasn't the answer ether.

He got home and looked around for a bottle. He realized he had been sober for about four months and he should've thrown away the bottle. _"Four months being sober for what?" Miles thought to himself_. Maya made all of childhood come back. One thing he made go away by drinking. He felt so along and helpless. No one really cared. "Miles." Winston found him in his garage. "How did you-" Miles cut himself off by finding the bottle. "Miles! Stop! You are just getting better." Winston took the bottle and threw it away. "Maya reminded me of my entire childhood and how broken I am."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Lots of crazy things have happened the past couple of weeks but when I was moving the movers lost the notebook with this story in it which means I have to rewrite it and its driving me insane cause I had most of the story written so now I have to rewrite it which im doing now so you have to be patient with me all I ask! Thanks for all the reviews though and as soon as I can rewrite chapters and things settle down updates will come a lot faster as long as school doesn't get into the way!

Chapter 3:

"Your dad is going to flip." Winston informed his best friend. At that point Miles didn't care. "So? It wouldn't be the first time." Miles said. He shrugged it off. Miles realized he wasn't that much different from Maya. They were both messed up in their ways and just dealt with it. "What happened?" Winston asked. "She happened. I'm not normal! I don't have this great fabulous life style that people think I do. Zoë gosh don't even get me started in that." Miles said. He looked around for another bottle. He just wanted to forget it so drinking would make him feel a little bit better.

"Wait, what happened with her?" A very curious Winston wanted to know. Miles shrugged his shoulders. There just wasn't to that story. She wasn't right for him. He tried so hard with her too. I mean he didn't like her that much but he at least he tried in that relationship. "I dumped her too days ago." Miles said. Winston shook his head. Miles found a bottle and put it up to his mouth. "Put that down!" Winston called out. Miles let Winston have it and sat down.

Maya went home and just sat there. She started thinking after awhile. Why did Miles care so much? Yes this was Cam's fault. God, Maya had so many unresolved feelings. She didn't understand. Maya wondered why things happened the way they did. She was happy with Cam. She had friends and even though Zig liked her it didn't matter, Everything was perfect. Cam had her and she had Cam.

"I'm going to change the locks if Zig keeps coming over and just waiting outside. It's creepy and annoying at the same time." Katie mumbled. "I'll talk to him." Maya said. She sighed at the same time. She had to deal this at some point right? Katie was shocked. "Since when?" She asked. "I'm done playing this little game with him." Maya said going to the front door. Maya opened the front door. Zig looked miserable. It was shocking and kinda mortifying to see. "Maya please." Zig begged. Maya motioned for Zig to come in and sit. "What's been going on with you? Why are you like this?" Maya softly asked. Zig was a mess. He looked very sleep deprived and his hair was all messed up. His clothes were also dirty. "It's because of me Maya. You don't get it!" Zig said. He had tears forming in his eyes. They were already red enough. Maya didn't want to hear this. She already dealt with people telling her how sorry she was. Maya was the girlfriend of the guy who killed himself. Great reputation right? "Stop!" All Maya could say. She felt the anger bubble up. "But…" Zig started. "Go Zig. I really can't deal with this." Maya said. Zig got up and left and didn't say anything afterwards.

"So Maya?" Winston asked. Miles was now calm and the alcohol was far far away from him. "I don't know her very well. She's just. I don't know how to explain it." Miles tried. Miles had slight color to his face. "Different you mean." Winston listened. "She's not bitch or whiny. She doesn't ask me for a million things or ask me to buy a billion things and spend money. Yeah, Maya pushed me away but she has these walls. Walls I know very well." Miles went on. Winston broke out in the biggest grin. His best friend had a crush on this girl. It was kinda funny to him because he barley knew her. Miles realized when he stopped talking that Chewy was smiling like an idiot. "Why are you smiling?" Miles asked with a look on his face. "You like her Miles. Whether you know her that well or not." Chewy informed his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I didn't think I would be able to update today or anytime soon for that matter but thanks to my chem teacher for making me do some computer work and now im using my neighbors wifi. I've never been so thankful for wifi to be honest anyways. I'm trying to get on track with this story cause its really hard to restart and such but I'm trying and I'm hoping you guys like it or I could delete this one and start a whole new one it's up to you guys honestly. Oh also..I don't know if you guys realized this but Miles is going to be pit of character kinda sorta but you guys will hopefully realize/know soon. Anyways here's chapter 4 opinions are very well welcomed!

Chapter 4:

Maya needed a new mindset. She didn't want to be this depressed sad girl anymore. It wasn't her at all. Maya looked up to the sky. It was such a beautiful day outside. She could feel the sun and its warm heat beating down on her when she stepped out. Maya could feel Cam smiling at her. "I'm going to move on okay? I love you but I need this." Maya said. She felt a slight breeze and it gave her chills. Maya knew how he felt even if he wasn't here.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Katie asked the younger Matlin. "I'm happy. That's all." Maya replied. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to eat an apple. "Maya, you can't just wake up one day and act like nothing's happened." Katie said. Katie realized right after she said that she may of crossed a line with those words. "No you are right. I wake up every morning like he's gone. I need to move on and sulk all the time. I love Cam and he knew that. I'm not going to sit around all the summer and wish he is coming back when he's not. Cam's not coming back!" Maya yelled. "Maya, I'm sorry." Katie quietly said. "I just want to be happy again." Maya stated. "No I'm sorry I pushed. You deserve to be happy." Katie hugged her.

Later that day, Maya went to the park hoping she would see him. She just felt like talking to him would help her more. Maya went around the corner. She saw Miles arguing with some chick. "So you are really going to end this Miles?" The dark haired chick screamed. Maya hid around a tree and positioned herself. She swore she had seen the dark haired girl before but couldn't put her finger on it. Maya could see it in his face how irritated and mad Miles was. "Do you hear yourself Zoë? I am a sixteen year old boy living in his father's spotlight and I was set up with a conceded tv star when I was fourteen. I need to find myself again! Miles screamed. "You found yourself in drugs and shit don't even try." She fired back. "Damnit Zoë! I got clean and I'm getting help with what I need to. You want to know what I learned?" Miles asked her. You could tell how fired up and pissed off he was. Maya was scared even from a distance. His fist was all clenched up and his face was red. It brought back memories for her. Especially with Cam. It reminded her of him yet everything did so it was kinda ironic how Miles was in a way like Cam.

"What did you learn for once?" Zoë sarcastically answered. "That I don't need someone like you to bring me down. I can't date or even like someone with such negativity as you." Miles said. Those words cut her like a knife. Miles had never seen her like that but yet she deserved it. Zoë had treated Miles likes shit and he was so fed up with it. After everything he had been through he needed to get better. "Bye Miles." All Zoë said.

Maya didn't know whether to go home or just go talk to Miles after that. She was just shocked about his attitude. She couldn't really believe it. He was just standing there alone and looking out into the park as people passed him by. It scared Maya a little bit because she had never seen Miles or simply anyone like that. Well she saw Cam when he hit Zig but that was a different story. Maya stood there pacing. Having a battle with herself whether or not to talk to him. "Maya? What the hell are you doing here?" Miles asked her. His voice frightened him. Maya tripped over a branch and fell. Miles caught her. "Ow fuck." Miles said. "Um. Well thanks for catching me." Maya said. She felt the brush creep onto her skin as she was looking into her eyes. They were beautiful she had to admit that. "A hero has to save at least one princess doesn't he? Now tell me why you are here?" Miles asked her getting all serious.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey so in two weeks or so I should have wifi and actual internet so updates and such should be more frequent! I really hope you guys haven't forgotten about me or my stories. I'm trying so hard to get things into the way they used to be. It's really hard but I'm getting better. I'm doing better in school which I'm so happy about. I had a rough transition but thanks to some pretty awesome people im doing way better. Anways, please review and give opinions and such and honestly tell me if I suck lol id love to know! Thanks I'm trying to make this story more interesting its hard! This chapter should lead into more Miles development maybe Ps. Sorry for such a short chapter. I need to really think of the plot and such.

Chapter 5:

Maya looked into Miles eyes and saw how dark and mysterious they were. She was amazed by them. Maya had never seen eyes like that in a long time. They were a dark shade of green. Maya didn't think eyes could get like that. Maya stood up on her own after a moment. She didn't know what really to say to Miles who was still waiting for a response. "Maya?" Miles asked getting her attention back. "Oh yeah, sorry I just came here for a walk." Maya tried convincing Miles. Miles just gave her a look. Maya saw that Miles had no patience in his eyes.. He was clearly still annoyed and pissed from that girl. Maya felt that certain breeze that loved creeping up on her. "It's getting cold. I don't think you want to get sick." Miles said. He knew she wasn't just out for a walk. The temperature was way below normal. The weather was just acting weird for the middle of June.

Miles thought Maya was acting strange. He was getting ready to leave until she stopped him. Maya sighed. "Listen, I've had a lot happen to me in the past couple of months." Maya started to say. Miles looked at her and just waited to see if she would say anything else before he spoke. He noticed how her tone and mood shifted tremendously. She was much calmer and her voice wasn't all over the place. "I was dating this guy. Campbell Saunders. We were happy or so I thought. He ended up killing himself. I miss and love him don't get me wrong but I need to find myself again and I just thought this summer would be it. " Maya said,

The breeze stopped and Maya could feel the sun beating down on her. She looked up and saw the sun starting to peak out from the cloud it was hiding in. After a moment of silence, Miles finally said something. "Why are you telling me this?" Miles asked. For once talking about Cam didn't bring tears to her eyes. "I'm moving on and with you, life doesn't suck that much." Maya admitted. Miles looked at her and smiled just a little bit. He honestly thought was so sweet but because of so many things he just couldn't. "I don't open up. It's just better off that way." Miles said shrugging his shoulders.

In reality what Maya said made Miles feel like complete shit. Miles had been through a lot. That statement in itself was an understatement . He will never forget the day they told him and his sisters they were getting a divorce. They fought constantly but they told all three of them that it didn't affect their relationship. Yet his mom and older sister left and Miles and Frankie had to stay their dad. Maya saw his face. Maya didn't know what to feel. Here she was spilling out to a guy she barley knew and he was saying barley anything in return. "Miles,I'm sorry. I'll just go." Maya said sadly. Miles watched Maya get up. He watched how she _almost_ kept herself together.

Maya walked up and got about two feet when Miles called after her, "Maya, I'm so sorry." The petite blond just stared at him from the distance. She was sad and angry with his reaction and the way he handled it all at the same time. She turned around and the tears were just forming. Maya was halfway home and she started bawling. _"I'm so stupid Cam! I told him! I opened up! What do you expect me to do? He said he doesn't open up. He's just like you! I don't understand! I hate this whole thing." _Maya cried. Walking home to his own house, Miles somehow overheard Maya. _"Miles thinks I'm probably insane when he's the first real person since you and of course I screwed that up." _


End file.
